The invention concerns a conveyor system, in particular, for the grain tank of a combine, with at least one conveyor arrangement and a conveyor housing, that is supplied at several points along the conveyor arrangement.
In order to unload large containers it is often necessary to employ a complete conveyor system that consists of several active and/or passive conveyors. In a conventional arrangement several side conveyors are provided that supply a main conveyor.
In that manner EP-B1-0 143 108 shows a conveyor system for the grain tank of a combine that contains a discharge auger conveyor and two supply auger conveyors that extend perpendicular thereto. These conveyors are driven in unison and convey the bulk material contained in the grain tank to an outlet.
In conveyor systems of this kind the problem arises that the supply conveyor located further downstream is driven constantly during the discharge process but is unable to convey the material into the discharge conveyor if the latter is filled close to its capacity, and therefore must move the material carried to the side or upward. As a result considerable wear occurs at the supply conveyor along with an increased power requirement. If the granular or bulk material in this case is wet and clumps easily, the resulting compacting can give rise to further problems in conveying.
The problem underlying the invention is seen as that of proposing a conveyor system with at least one conveyor arrangement in a conveyor housing that is supplied at several points along the direction of conveying, in which an oversupply of the conveyor arrangement in its downstream region does not occur.